


How Danagnronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapters Should Have Ended

by Water45Tiger



Series: Danganronpa Hishe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water45Tiger/pseuds/Water45Tiger
Summary: If you all know what Hishe is from YouTube, then I'm basically showing how every chapter in Danganronpa 1 could have ended. I made this mostly for comedy, but also because I wanted to try it.This has nothing to do with Danganronpa Hearts, so not many ships, sorry.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Hishe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964206
Comments: 42
Kudos: 50





	1. How The Prologue Should Have Ended

As Jin was on his way to be executed, he tried to wiggle his way out of the chair to no avail.

Jin: “Why am I blindfolded? I know it’s you Junko! So, why?!”

Monokuma presses a button, and a rocket shows up.

Jin: “Was that the sound of a plushy hitting a button? Why is it a plushy?”

As he panicked, he then tipped the chair forward, not getting put inside the rocket. Then it blasted up to the sky as Jin just lied there, not really knowing what happened.

Jin: “What just happened? Was that a rocket blasting off into the sky?”

Junko looks from Monokuma’s eye and sees her execution fail.

Junko: “Huh, should have just killed him with no easily-to-escape-execution…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended in the beginning.**

Mondo picks up Monokuma and threatens him, and Monokuma starts getting worried.

Monokuma: “The rules say that no harm shall befall the principle!”

Monokuma’s eye starts glowing and a siren comes from it.

Mondo: “What’s that noise?”

Kyoko gets worried and warns the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

Kyoko: “Toss him, now!”

Mondo looks confused.

Mondo: “Why?”

Kyoko: “Can’t you tell? He’s going to explode!”

Mondo: “Explode? That gives me an idea!”

He then throws away Monokuma, but not in the air, but at one of the windows that were locked.

*BOOM!*

Through the dust and debris, they could see the world outside, and they all cheered, except for Junko.

Mondo: “Yes! Mondo!”

* * *

**Then at the café**

Makoto: “So we escaped, learned what happened outside thanks to meeting the future foundation, became members of it and got back our memories.”

Everyone of Makoto’s classmates were around a table, wearing suites and sitting with Superman and Batman.

Superman: “So, you weren’t really trapped. It didn’t even last a day.”

Batman: “Also, you guys are wondering who captured you all, right?”

Makoto: “Yeah, but we remember now it’s Junko, and we have the future foundation to take care of her.”

Outside they could see Junko been taking away by members of future foundation, giggling over how her plan failed so fast.

Makoto: “Of course, we lost Mukuro, who dressed up as Junko from the beginning, since she wanted to help her sister, and died trying. But then again, she did betray us, so it’s fine in the end.”

Batman: “You’re a little too optimistic there.”

Makoto: “And you are never optimistic. Why is that?”

Superman: “No! Don’t ask hi-”

Batman: “Because I’m BATMAN!”


	2. How Chapter 1 Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows how chapter one of DR:THH should have ended.

Makoto just finished watching his motive video, completely scared and in despair.

Makoto: “Oh my god! If the other videos show the same thing, then the others might go nuts and… Heeeeey.”

Makoto then gets an idea, and hides the box filled with DVDs before the others show up.

Mondo: “Hey, where’s the motive that stupid bear talked about?”

Sayaka: “Yeah. Makoto, do you know?”

Makoto tries to lie with a bad poker face.

Makoto: “There was nothing when I came here. He might just have lied to us again or something…”

Hiro: “Ahh, I don’t think he has even lied to us to begin with…”

Makoto: “Oh, you trust a bear that wants us to slaughter each other and mess with us? I’m pretty sure he lied to us.”

Seeing as everyone knew Makoto was not the liar type, they all turned around and left.

Byakuya: “How boring…”

When the coast was clear, he carried the box with DVDs over to his room.

Makoto: “Phew, disaster averted.”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 1 Should Have Ended**

* * *

Makoto and Sayaka are having a discussion in his room.

Sayaka: “So, we should switch room, right?”

Makoto: “I don’t think so…”

Sayaka: “Huh, but why?”

Makoto: “For the first of all, switching rooms does not help your situation. Someone could figure out you switched rooms with me, then they might do it again. Second, if what you say is true, then I’ll be the victim instead, since I’m not that good at defending myself. And third, I don’t think they’ll be able to do much, since the doors are locked and can’t get lockpicked, so I’m sure you’re safe.”

Sayaka: “But, what if… Ahh, I give up, goodnight Makoto.”

Then Sayaka leaves Makoto’s room.

Makoto: “Damn, I feel like I wasted an opportunity to get laid!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Sayaka switched rooms with Makoto and was planning her murder.

Sayaka: “Okay, now I have everything needed to escape from this hellhole. I’ll slip this note into Leon’s room, lead him over to this room, kill him and blame Makoto…”

Then Sayaka realizes something.

Sayaka: “Wait! Why am I inviting an athlete who is several times stronger than me? I should invite someone who could easily be tricked and killed. And I know who…”

* * *

The next morning, everybody finds a body in Makoto’s room.

Everybody: “HIRO!!!”

* * *

At the villain pub, where Sayaka looks depressed and sits between Joker and Voldemort, while she explains what happened.

Sayaka: “So, I managed to get away with murdering one of my friends, blamed Makoto without him trying to rat me out, and then they all died. And then I could escape…”

Joker: “What’s with that look? You need a smiler on that facer! Hahaha!”

Sayaka: “Well, I learned that the outside world is in complete despair, and even if I could group up with my band, how would we be able to perform anyone? The people would rather look at ‘Remnants of despair’ or whatever they call themselves…”

Voldemort: “I sense great despair from this one.”

* * *

_Fast Forward_

‘Junko’ stepped on Monokuma in the gym.

Monokuma: “You know that violence against headmaster Monokuma is against the rules, right? Come to my aid, mighty spear Gungnir!”

Then the spears appear, ready to skewer the girl, but then she managed to avoid all the spears with acrobatic skills, which resulted in her losing her wig. Everybody was shocked at both her abilities and her appearance, but Monokuma was the most shocked.

Monokuma: “How did you avoid Gungnir?!”

Mukuro: “Because I’m the Ultimate Soldier. I have no scars on my body, and you did say you were going to attack me, so I thought ‘I want to live, so I’ll ditch this whole act’.

Monokuma: “Ahhh, poop…”

Kukuro: “Besides, you have failed to kill me many times before, sister, and you’ll never succeed.”

Makoto comes in.

Makoto: “Sister?! The one who controls the bear is your sister?”

Mukuro: “We have a lot to talk about, including our future~”

She then put her finger under his chin seductively, Makoto looks a little uncomfortable.

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

It’s investigation time, and Makoto just saw Kyoko leave, taking in her advice about the dying message left behind by Sayaka.

Makoto: “I wonder what she mean- Oh no, my bad luck makes me trip on my butt!”

Makoto falls on his butt and reads the message upside-down.

Makoto: “L-E-O-N? It says Leon, so it must mean she was trying to write his name! That means he’s the culprit, I’ll have to do something about this…

* * *

Then the class trial begins, where Leon was about to accuse Makoto, but Makoto started to speak first.

Makoto: “Everybody ready to vote?”

Everybody except Leon: “Aye!”

Then everybody voted on Leon and he wondered what was going on.

Byakuya: “Makoto told us about the dying message.”

Celeste: “And we all agreed that you’re suspicious thanks to the clues we actually looked at.

Hina: “Yeah, we would all have accused Makoto if he and Kyoko didn’t show us the evidence and talked about it with us before the trial even started.”

Leon: “But I wasn’t invited to it!”

Makoto: “Of course not! You’re the killer!”

Leon: “Oh yeah… stupid stupid stupid me…”

* * *

At the superhero café.

Only Superman and Batman sits at the table.

Superman: “I feel like someone or some people were going to sit here with us.”

Batman: “You mean those kids? Nah, they didn’t escape, they just solved a crime and saw their former friend get executed in front of them.”

Superman: “So, they’re still in the school, living with the fact that one of their friends is dead?”

Batman: “Yup, and they didn’t have to waste an hour solving a mystery when it wasn’t necessary with such easy clues.”

Superman: “But how do you know all that?”

Batman: “Because-“

Superman: “Because you’re Batman, I get it!”

Batman: “No, I was about to say because it’s on TV. We can all see it.”

Superman: “Oh yeah, we forgot about that…”

Batman: “But you’re right, it’s because I’m Batman!”

Superman: “Of course you would still say that…”


	3. How Chapter 2 Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows how chapter 2 should have ended.

Before the killing game started.

Junko: “Now the place is sat up for the killing game, and I have gotten rid of all access to places that would be great hints to what is really going at this academy.”

Mukuro: “Here’s a bright idea, sister; why don’t you do a more throughout search of the school instead of leaving it as it is because you’re lazy?”

Junko: “What are you talking about, sister? The only things that could be fatal to my plan would for examble be if they got the computer in the library to work-”

Mukuro: “The Ultimate Programmer is one of the participants, and he can definitely fix the computer in a jiffy! Also, isn’t there a letter in the library that tells that the school was closed for a year? Do you hate the library or something?”

Junko: “No, I- I… Alright fine… She makes a good point when she doesn’t fight or slaughter other people…”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 2 Should Have Ended**

In the sauna where Taka and Mondo were having their dual.

Taka: “I… won’t… *huff* give… uuuuup….”

Mondo: “Me… neither… fuuuuuck…”

Then Makoto comes back to the sauna the next day and finds the bodies.

Makoto: “Dang it! I knew I should had stopped them! Does this make me the killer, or does it count as suicide?”

Junko wonders in the data room.

Junko: “He makes a good point when he doesn’t fall or trip.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

After Monokuma announced the motive, all the students except for Taka looked anxious.

Taka: “This is nothing! We’ll just expose our secrets right now!”

Everybody looked away and went silent, not wanting to expose their secrets, but then Makoto stepped up.

Makoto: “I pied in my bed to the fifth grade!”

Everybody was shocked from Makoto’s exclamation, some giggled, but then Chihiro stepped up, and so did Mondo and Toko.

Chihiro: “I’m actually a guy!”

Mondo: “I killed my brother because I was reckless!”

Toko: “I have split personality, where the other personality is a serial killer!”

Then everybody told their secrets, leaving Monokuma dejected.

Monokuma: “Huh…? Didn’t think that would happen…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Chihiro and Mondo are in the boy’s locker room.

Chihiro: “To be honest; I’m actually a-”

Mondo: “A dude, right?”

Chihiro: “H-How did you know?”

Mondo: “You came into this room, which is only allowed for dudes. And you asked me, a dude, to train you, not any of the strong chicks like Sakura or Hina. It wasn’t hard to put the damn pieces together.”

Junko looks from her surveillance cameras.

Junko: “He makes a good point when he doesn’t punch people out of rage.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Byakuya saw Mondo leaving the crime scene.

Byakuya: “With this I might create a more problematic case for the others. Testing their abilities to solve crimes… But now that I think about it, it might not be the best idea to do that, since they, with the exception of Makoto and Kyoko, are incredible gullible, resulting in them voting wrong and kills us all except for Mondo. So, I’ll just tell the others the truth before the trial starts.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

All of them are searching in the library, where they discovered the laptop.

Byakuya: “It doesn’t seem to work, it’s just garbage at this point.”

Makoto then comes in and whispers into Byakuya’s ear.

Makoto: “Here’s a bright idea; why don’t we give this to the one student who can fix it, which will later on maybe help us find clues to what’s going on here?!”

Kyoko comes in.

Kyoko: “And we can put it up to the monitors and hack the system. Chihiro must have a cable to do that.”

Chihiro sneaks into the conversation.

Chihro: “I have that and I can easily do that, so let’s do it!”

Byakuya: “But what about the fun of this game?”

Makoto: “Fun? This game is horrible! Besides, don’t you want to go back to your company and rule it sooner rather than later?”

Byakuya: “Hmmm… Okay then, just do it.”

* * *

At the superhero café

Makoto: “So, we had Chihiro here hack the system, stop all the Monokumas from functioning, took over the school from the mastermind and escaped the school.”

Superman: “That sounded… easier than expected.”

Batman: “Isn’t that a little too OP for a student to do that?”

Makoto: “We’re Ultimates! We can do awesome things with ease!”

Byakuya: “Shut up, plankton!”

Makoto: “Sorry…”

Kyoko: “Besides, it was way easier when the whole school is run by a program from the data room. You would think Junko would have had Chihiro gone the moment we arrived there.”

Junko walks outside by the café and talks to them from the other side of the window.

Junko: “You know, you’re all smart when you’re not despairing…”

Then she leaves, looking a little disappointed-slash-horny from having her plan fail by the weakest participant in the killing game. Batman then later moves in on the said weakest participant, trying to flirt.

Batman: “So, I hear you’re pretty smart with computers. Pretty cool. Wanna know my secret identity?”

Chihiro: “Do you wanna know my real gender?”

Batman looks shocked and Superman laughs at him.

Batman: “Why didn’t you tell me?! You have x-ray vision, so you knew and didn’t tell me! WHY?!”

Superman: Hahahaha! Because this so much fuhahahahaun! Hahahahaha”

Batman: “Well, I’m fine with it, and you know why?”

Everybody was silent except for Superman who did not stop laughing.

Batman: “Because I’m Bat- Stop laughing, Superman!”


	4. How Chapter 3 Should Have Ended

After Junko had cleaned up evidence on the second floor, she came back to her hideout where Mukuro is.

Junko: “Finally, I’ve got rid of all evidence that could hinder my plans!”

Mukuro: “Are you sure, sister? What about the evidence on the third floor?”

Junko: “Pfft, like what?”

Mukuro: “Well, for starters; there is the limited edition camera in the Rec room, which Hifumi one time won, which there is only one of.”

Junko: “Well… er… That is…”

Mukuro: “And, most importantly, the photo which shows three of your classmates, which they took before this game started. Doesn’t that scream danger with a capital ‘D’?”

Junko: “*sigh* You’re right, I’ll clean it up too.”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 3 Should Have Ended**

As Hina was walking towards the cafeteria to eat donuts, she saw the green light from the communal bath house, and Hina screams when she mistakes Alter Ego for a ghost. Junko wakes up from the scream and sees what is going on.

Junko: “What was that scream? Huh, a green light is coming from the bath house. I should send a Monokuma there and see what it is, and then go to sleep.”

A Monokuma shows up and goes into the bath house, when it comes out again it holds a laptop and takes it away.

* * *

_Fast forward_

Kyoko tells Hifumi and Taka not to use Alter Ego freely, and then Makoto shows up next to her.

Makoto: “Here’s a bright idea; why don’t we leave it in a place where no one could steal it? Like in one of the locker rooms, which can be locked?”

Kyoko: “Huh, that’s a smart idea. I was thinking of making it scream if either of those two were going to touch it, but your idea is way better. No wonder I’ll like you later.”

Makoto: “What?!”

Kyoko: “What?”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Kyoko investigates the school while the others are looking for their friends, and she thinks that something is weird with one of the boy’s bathroom. But before she goes in, Monokuma shows up.

Monokuma: “What are you doing? You’re a girl, you’re not allowed in there! Go away, go away! Shu shu!”

Because she knows how dangerous Monokuma can be, she turns around and leaves.

Monokuma: “Phew, that was close… Now, to go in and see if there were some evidence left… Oh, look, a secret room! Not on my watch!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Makoto, Hina and Sakura finds Celeste beat up, and are worried for her.

Celeste: “Some bizarre man kidnapped Hifumi, we have to find him, hurry!”

Makoto: “Something doesn’t make sense here.”

Celeste: “Whatever do you mean, Makoto?”

Makoto: “Why are you alive? This guy, who we all know by now is possibly going to kill some people, did not kill you, a possible witness, but only beat you up. This seems weird, and since we know you’re a liar, who doesn’t care about other people’s lives, then it only creates doubt around your testimony.”

Everybody starts looking at Celeste with doubt in their eyes. Celeste could only giggle in her defense.

* * *

_Fast forward_

They find Hifumi with blood on his head, but he is still alive.

Hifumi: “Is it okay if I rest in nurse’s office?”

Hina: “Sure, right away.”

Makoto: “And we’ll leave you with Sakura since you just got attacked and we don’t know the murder’s whereabout by now, so that’s why you need a bodyguard.”

Hifumi: “Yeah… That sounds great…”

Makoto: “You don’t sound happy about it.”

Hifumi: “My head hurts, that’s why.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

They find Hifumi’s body the first time.

Makoto: “Hifumi, oh no!”

Hina: “What happened?”

Celeste: “He must be dead.”

Makoto: “But wait, the announcement hasn’t played yet.”

Then it played.

Celeste: “Now it did.”

Makoto: “But isn’t it a little too late? It always plays when three or more people find the body, and it plays right away, with no hesitation. You know what, I’ll check the body.”

Celeste: “No, don’t-”

Makoto: “He has a pulse, he’s alive! Wait, why shouldn’t we check, Celeste?”

Celeste looks away and giggles as her last defense.

* * *

_Fast forward_

Kyoko shows everyone Robo Justice in a locker near the pool.

Makoto: “How did you find him?”

Kyoko: “You want to why?”

Everyone listens in.

Kyoko: “Because I’m Kyoko Kirigi-”

Batman: “Oh no, you don’t!”

Batman shows up out of the blue.

Batman: “Only one detective with parent issues can say that!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

As the class trial was about to start, Hina was the first one to speak.

Hina: “We already know who did it! It was Hiro-”

Makoto: “No, Hina, it was obliviously Celeste.”

Everyone except Kyoko and Byakuya were shocked, and Celeste looked at little angry.

Celeste: “Why, Makoto, do suspect me of all people?”

Makoto: “Because you have been acting weird, since the moment we tried looking for the bodies. You act more emotional than you usually are, and you show concern for others, which you didn’t do during Leon’s and Mondo’s case. Besides, since I have a good memory, I remembered you said “We are all gonna die! Just like those guys”, when we did not tell you about them, and the fact that you have a real name, which might be Yasuhiro, might be the one Hifumi mentioned before he died.”

Everybody except Celeste just nodded to what Makoto said.

Makoto: “So, shall we vote?”

Celeste: “No!”

Everyone else: “Aye!”

Celeste: “Dang it!”

* * *

At the superhero café

Superman and Batman looks at the TV, looking at how the trial ended.

Superman: “So, they solved another easy, yet looked complicated mystery without wasting time?”

Batman: “Yup, and now they have to continue the game like usual.”

Superman: “I wonder what Celeste could use that money on. You know, since everything is a barren wasteland and all?”

Batman: “Well, she doesn’t know about the situation, so it’s kinda fine.”

Superman: “No, it’s not. And she did all that for money, who would kill for that? Assassins I get, and those in debt too, but it kind of seems like a dumb motive.”

Batman: “Yeah, but money is necessary, for cool things like gadgets and cars.”

Superman: “Only you need those things, Bruce.”

Batman: “Don’t use my real name, and you know why?”

Superman stays quiet.

Batman: “Because I’m Batman!”


	5. How Chapter 4 Should Have Ended

Everyone was in the diner room as they discussed about what they found on the fourth floor, being disappointed that some of the doors are locked, but then Hiro got an idea.

Hiro: “Hey, Ogre, maybe you can-”

Makoto picked up on Hiro’s idea, and quickly stopped Hiro from talking. He then whispered into Hiro’s ear, so the mastermind could not listen to what was said.

Makoto: “Here’s a bright idea; why don’t we lower our voices when we ask for Sakura’s help, so that the mastermind won’t hear it and try to stop us before we have broken down the door?”

Hiro: “Oh yeah, that’s smart of you! No wonder you solve those class trials with ease.”

They went along with Makoto’s plan, and Sakura managed to break down the door to the headmaster’s office without getting stopped. Monokuma shows up on the monitor, looking pretty annoyed and frustrated.

Monokuma: “Damn it! I should have listened to my sister about applying and think of all the rules before starting this game!”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 4 Should Have Ended**

As Sakura and Monokuma were having their fight in the gym, while Makoto was looking.

Monokuma: “What’s the big idea here, huh?!”

Sakura: “I have decided! I won’t-”

Monokuma: “Tank missile!”

Sakura: “Wha-”

*BOOM*

Makoto: “Holy…”

Nothing was left except ash and burnt body pieces.

Monokuma: “You violated a rule! Did you really think I would just ignore that? I’m a stickler for the rules, you know!”

* * *

At the villain’s pub

Junko sat together with Joker and Voldemort, giggling as she explained what else happened.

Junko: “So, after I had Sakura killed, I then told the others the next day she was the traitor, and then they started hating each other even more than they did before!”

Joker: “Whohahaha! Does that mean they killed each till there were only one left, and then that studen despaired when they saw the outside world?”

Junko: “Oh, it’s so despairing when someone else starts to predict what happened. Pupupupu.”

Voldermort: “But why would they believe what you told them?”

Junko: “If they were gullible enough to believe a tiny guy with no redeeming abilities whatsoever could kill someone, then I don’t see how telling them about Sakura would have been a problem.”

Joker: “Man, I love this girl! Do you wanna be my Harley Quinn?”

Junko: “Do you wanna be my Yasuke?”

Joker: “I don’t who that i- AHHH!”

Junko then stabbed Joker in the side, and later kicks him while he’s on the ground. The Emperor from Star Wars shows up, looking disturbed by the sight of it.

The Emperor: “I sense great despair from this one…”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Sakura comes into the nurse’s office and sees the injury on Hina’s arm.

Sakura: “Who did this to you?”

Hina: “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Sakura looks over to Hiro.

Hiro: “It was Genocide, not me!”

Sakura: “Unforgivable! Because of me, Hina got injured… AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Then, as Sakura kept on yelling and releasing aura, her hair turned yellow and she started floating.

Hina: “Sakura, wha- What happened to you?”

Sakura: “I have to go!”

Then she flew away, faster than the eyes could see, and came back with Junko under her arms.

Sakura: “Found the mastermind. Now we can escape.”

Hina and Makoto were speechless.

Makoto: “What the hell…?”

* * *

_Fast forward_

As Sakura was talking with Hiro in the rec room, he walked behind her, grabbed a bottle, and attacked her with.

Sakura: “Hm?”

But then she grabbed it, right before it made contact to her head.

Hiro: “Wha- How?!”

Sakura: “I’m the Ultimate Martial Artist. You don’t think I would sense an attack from behind and defend myself?”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Sakura holds an unconscious Toko in her hands, but then she switches to Genocide Jill, grabs a bottle, and attacks Sakura with it.

But Sakura stops her.

Sakura: “Please, don’t try. Ultimate Martial Artist, right here.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

During the class trial Byakuya shows the bottle of poison, and drinks from it. Drinking some protein and a shard of glass.

Kyoko: “Can I look at it?”

Byakuya gives the bottle to Kyoko, and she inspects it.

Kyoko: _Only powder. No definite proof here that could crack the case. Shame._

* * *

_Fast forward_

Hina is crying her eyes out as she explains Sakura’s motives for killing herself.

Hina: “Sakura was feeling so much despair she couldn’t handle it anymore! You jerks deserve to die!”

Monokuma then gets ready to show the real suicide note but stops right in his tracks.

Monokuma: _Since this situation is already despairing as it is, maybe I shouldn’t show the real motive, and let this feeling they feel keep on._

Monokuma hides away the note and acts like nothing.

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

Makoto and Kyoko are in the bathhouse and talk to Alter Ego.

Alter Ego: “I want to help you guys! But I can’t do anything from this laptop alone…”

Makoto: “Then go to the internet and infiltrate the school’s system. Can’t you do that?”

Alter Ego: “Huh?”

Makoto: “You’re on a laptop, which should run on wifi or something, and you are an A.I., built by the Ultimate Programmer, so you can assumedly hack the wifie code and enter. Can’t you do that?”

Alter Ego: “Oh yeah, you’re right!”

Alter Ego then proceeds to go to the school’s wifi, hacks into the system, and takes over the school. It shot down the Monokumas, broke the surveillance cameras and showed itself on the screen in front of Junko.

Junko: “What the hell?! I knew I should had taken that stupid laptop the moment I had a feeling about it!”

* * *

At the superhero café

Makoto: “So, we had Alter Ego here hack the system, stop the Monokumas, and took over the school from the mastermind! …why does it feel familiar?”

Batman: “But, what about the hatred that is going on around you all because of that buff lady there, who turned out to be a traitor?”

Hiro: “Well, when we heard we could escape the school, we kinda forgot it, y’know?”

Toko: “B-Besides, w-we hated the s-school more than we hated e-each other! …Well, n-not as much a-as they h-hate me!”

Superman: “Well… That makes sense.”

Batman then goes over to Kyoko.

Batman: “Hey, I hear you love solving mysteries. Want to know my secret identity?”

Kyoko: “Do you know mine? Because I have no idea.”

Batman: “Well, I have never been asked that before, so… Don’t know how to answer that one.”

Kyoko: “You properly won’t figure it out.”

Batman: “Oh yes I will, and you know why?”

Everyone, except Batman, sighed before his finished his sentence.

Batman: “Because I’m-”

Junko: “Because you’re Batman!”

Batman: “Damn it, Junko!”


	6. How Chapter 5 Should Have Ended

Junko looks completely exhausted and sits down in her chair.

Junko: “Finally! I have gotten rid of all evidence for sure this time! Now nothing can stop my plans!”

Mukuro: “Here’s a bright idea; why not be extra sure to clean up the school, instead of thinking that cleaning up the 2nd and 3rd floor was enough.”

Junko: “Again! What could possibly go wrong on the 4th and 5th floor?!”

Mukuro: “Well, nothing is wrong with the 4th floor, but the 5th floor has evidence! Like the pickaxe in the shed with Mondo’s biker gang name on it, and the classroom were the student council killed each other!”

Junko: “Damn it! How can I miss all that?! I was the reason that last thing happened! I’ll take away the pickaxe and close the room like I did with the other rooms.”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 5 Should Have Ended**

In the cafeteria, where Byakuya is suspecting Kyoko.

Byakuya: “Can you tell us who you are!”

Kyoko: “I have amnesia.”

Toko: “Y-Yeah, right!”

Hiro: “Says the girl with split personalities.”

Toko: “Wha- What does that have to-”

Byakuya: “Yeah, Hiro’s got a point for once. Since anything can happen here, I’ll believe you, Kyoko, and not try to limit your restrictions.”

Makoto: “Huh, Byakuya is for once trusting?”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Toko shows the survival knife to the others.

Byakuya: “Since the knife is obviously dangerous, we should give it to Makoto, since he has never tried to kill anyone.”

Makoto: “Or we could just throw it out in the garbage, or in the incinerator, so no one could get or use it?”

Byakuya: “Oh yeah, you’re right. Why did I not think of that! Go throw it out, Toko!”

Toko: “Yes, master!!!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Makoto: _Time to distract Monokuma while Kyoko uses that key she found!_ “Hey, Monokuma we need to talk!”

Monokuma shows up out of the blue.

Monokuma: “Why did you call for me?”

Makoto: “I wanted to ask about…”

Meanwhile, Junko watches from Monokuma’s eye while analyzing Makoto.

Junko: “He is clearly distracting me… But why? Maybe I should look at the other cameras.”

Makoto stopped his questioning when he realized Monokuma did not answer, but then spoke up after 15 seconds.

Monokuma: “Sorry, but I have business with a certain detective who is meddling in my affairs and will be punished for stealing my treasure!”

Makoto tried to stop the bear but did not make it in time. Then monitor showed something.

Monokuma: “Heya, kiddos, wanna see a live execution of this chick who believed she could trick me?! Because I sure would! Pupupupu!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

Junko: ”Okay, now I’ll get to Makoto’s room, kill him and blame his death on Kyoko… Or I could just send a Monokuma out to do it, since I don’t have to it myself. Yeah, I’ll just do that.”

* * *

_Fast Forward_

The others, except Kyoko, found the body, and Genocide Jill got curious and took off the mask, and then the body exploded, blowing away Toko.

After the others had put water on the body, neither Toko nor Jill showed up, and someone had to check on her.

Byakuya: “At ‘em, Naegi!”

Makoto then did as told and looked at her.

Makoto: “Yeah, she’s dead. No matter how you look at it, you can’t survive with an explosion right in your face.”

Hiro: “Well, yeah, everyone knows that.”

* * *

_Fast forward_

As the elevator descended to the class trial room, Kyoko was getting mentally ready.

Kyoko: _Okay, this is it! Time to make Makoto take the fall for the murder I did not commit… Or just be honest with him, and give him the responsibility to solve the school’s mysteries, since he is the one I trust the most, and know how smart he is, then I should leave it to him._

She then leans over to Makoto’s side to whisper in his ear.

Kyoko: “Pull the rug on me, I’ll take the fall, and no ‘No, that’s wrong!’ objections right now! We are doing this!”

As the trial proceeded and Kyoko got voted as the killer, the execution failed because of Alter Ego, who was programmed to stop the execution, and Kyoko made it to trash room.

One day later she showed up.

Kyoko: “Here I am!”

Makoto got over to her and hugged her, while Junko was swearing to herself.

* * *

_Fast forward_

Makoto got voted as the killer and was in the middle of his execution.

Makoto: “I could just get out of this chair, I’m not Thanos and I’m not chained or locked to it, so I could escape… but I wouldn’t be able to get out of this area anyway…”

Then the compactor stopped, and the entry to the trash room opened.

Makoto: “Now I can escape… Wait, how big is that fall? Wahhhhhhhh!”

He then fell into the trash room and got his neck broken, and the chair smashed his body.

Gravestone: “MAKOTO NAEGI: THE HOODIE (UN)LUCKY BOI”

* * *

_Fast Forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

Makoto arrived at the gym, seeing Hiro, Hina, Toko and Byakuya ripping Monokuma apart, and they found a bomb in Monokuma, and Byakuya actually made a joke. But as Hiro was holding the bomb, an idea popped into his head.

Hiro: “Hey, can you get it to work again, Byakuya?”

Byakuya: “Of course, but why?”

Hiro: “Just do it on my command.”

Hiro then takes the bomb and goes to one of the isolated walls in the gym, and then throws it with all his might.

Hiro: “BYAKUYA, NOW!”

Byakuya started the bomb on Hiro’s command, and it blew away the wall, leaving debris and dust. When the others could see the outside world, they cheered.

Hiro: “Yes! Hiro!”

* * *

At the superhero café

Hiro: “And then, after my brilliant idea, ma’ dudes and I escaped the school. So, now I’m not just ‘Hiro’, call me ‘Hero’.”

No one said anything.

Hiro: “Oh, c’mon, you guys! I totally deserve to be a hero!”

Superman: “No, that idea totally just came to you when you saw the bomb, right?”

Batman: “Besides, I’m sure that someone else would have done the exact same thing, but with just Monokuma, since you all know he can explode and stuff.”

Makoto: “But we never thought of that, ever!”

Batman: “Yeah, sure you didn’t…”

Batman drank his coffee, trying to act like nothing.

Makoto: “What do you mean by-”

Batman: “Because I’m Bat- Ah! Wait, that’s not what you were trying to question.”

Awkward silence fell on the café.

Superman: “So, are you fine with all this? Not wanting to find out any more about the school?”

Kyoko: “No, not really. After we escaped, Future Foundation let me investigate the school, and found all the proof I needed. Now that I think about it, why aren’t you asking about what happened after we escaped? Like ‘what happened to the mastermind’ or ‘where did we all go to later’?”

Superman looked nervous and was sweating bullets.

Superman: “That’s because-”

Batman: “Because I’m Batman!”

Superman: “Yeah, that’s right! Totally right! Hahaha…”

Everyone of the students looked suspicious at the Heroes.


	7. How Chapter 6 Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how chapter 6 should have ended.

Junko had just finished executing Jin and was about to put the remains of the deceased principle in the party-box.

Junko: “Now, to unnecessarily put his bones and his handbook in this box and leave it in his secret room.”

Mukuro: “Here’s a bright idea; why don’t you break that handbook before a nosy and curious participant finds it and uses it to find very important clues?”

Junko: “Again, sister? Really? You’re always doing that! But fineeeeee, I will break the handbook by overheating it. Now I’ll kill you for a personal reason!”

**How Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 6 Should Have Ended**

It was the end of the last class trial, and Junko lost.

Junko: “Did I… just…”

Kyoko: “You lost, Junko Eno-”

Junko: “Psyched!”

Junko pushed a button, which put chains around everyone’s neck except for Junko’s, as they were on their way to be executed.

* * *

At the villain’s pub.

Junko just laughs as she explains what happened.

Junko: “So, they thought that I would actually follow the rules and let them win, how dumb are they?! I literally had their lives in my hands! Lol.”

Almost every villain laughed.

Voldemort: “But what about the despair of failing? Didn’t you want to experience it?”

Junko: “Yeah, true, but seeing all the students feeling hope the moment they thought they won, but then later finds out that it didn’t matter since I always had the upper hand, and made them feel so much despair, was terrific!”

She then drools and moans, while all the villains start to look displeased.

Joker: “Wow, she’s even weirder than I am… Wohahahahah!”

Palpatine: “So, what are you going to do now? Finding new ways to spread despair to humanity?”

Junko: “Oh yeah, and I have just found a way, starting with you!”

Palpatine: “What do you mean *Ring* Oh, hold on, I’ve got a call.”

Palpatine on the phone: “Hm-hm, What? I lost my pub!? How- I- What in the-”

Palpatine: “You! You did something, right?”

Junko: “Oh, I did nothing special, except made it so that you lost your pub in a way that I want don’t to explain about. Upupupu. Now you are fired from a job you actually liked, how does that feel? Horrible, right?”

Palpatine just kept growling and swearing, but since killing Junko wouldn’t get him his pub back, he instead walked away with bags in hand.

Joker: “Then, who’s the new pub owner?”

Junko: “Me! Mememememememememe! ME!”

Voldemort: “You might be a villain, but you’re still a minor, so that’s a no.”

Junko: “What?! But I just got that wrinkly old man fired, and now I can’t take his job? This is just… Fantastic! So much despair over trying so hard for nothing! Hahahahahahaha!”

Joker: “Again, she’s weirder than me!”

* * *

_Fast forward_

**But this is how it should have ended!**

Junko: “It’s time for what everyone’s been waiting for! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit’s PUNISHMENT TI-”

Makoto: “Rush her!”

Everyone on Makoto’s cue rushed at Junko, stopping her from pushing the button.

Junko: “Get off me, you killjoys! I wanna dieeeeeeeee!”

* * *

At the superhero café

Makoto: “And we stopped Junko from killing herself, so that we could get some actual answers instead of really vague hints!”

Makoto sits with his surviving classmates, including Junko who was tied up and gagged, and with Superman and Batman.

Superman: “Is that really safe?”

Batman: “Yeah, isn’t she incredible dangerous? Shouldn’t you have let her die at her own hands?”

Makoto: “She can’t be as dangerous as the Joker, right? Besides, we did not want her to die, just to get us out of that school and give us answers.”

Everyone in Makoto’s team nodded and agreed.

Superman: “Whatever, it’s just nice to see you escaped.”

Batman: “Yeah, better than las-”

Superman: “Batman!”

Batman: “Oh yeah, right…”

Everyone of the survivors looked confused and dumbfounded.

Makoto: “What were you about to say, Batman?”

Batman: “I was just about to say, ‘because I’m Batman!’ Hehe.”

Makoto: “No, I have good memory, and you were about to say ‘better than las-’ ‘Las’ what? As in ‘last time’?

Superman and Batman looked away, sweating bullets.

Kyoko: “Now that I think about it, you two haven’t asked us what we’re going to do now, or if we’re okay with our situation. It’s as if, you already knew.”

Superman and Batman looked even more nervous now.

Makoto: “What is going on here, you two?”

* * *

_Fast backward_

**In the prolouge**

Makoto and his whole class in suites talk to Superman and Batman about how they escaped from Hope’s Peak.

Superman: “Glad to see you made it- *Ring* Oh, sorry, got a phone call.”

Superman on the phone: “Y’allo! What? You cannot be serious! But- Okay, fine! I’ll do it.”

Batman: “It was her, right?”

Superman: “Yup”

Makoto: “Wait, who?”

Superman: “Sorry you guys, but I have to do this…”

Superman flies out of the café and then around the world, so that time goes backwards.

* * *

Back to the present.

Makoto: “You turned back time, just so that we would still be locked inside the school!”

Superman: “You don’t understand, man! That crazy chick has dirt on us!”

Makoto: “What kind of dirt could she have on you two?!”

Superman: “She has found kryptonite, my weakness. I don’t know how she found it, but she did, and said she would use it on me if I retaliated against her.”

Batman: “And she… knows my secret identity.”

Everyone went silent when he said that.

Byakuya: “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

Hina: “Yeah, we all know you’re Bruce Wayne!”

Hiro: “Yeah, totally! But um, guys, who’s Bruce Wayne again?”

Everyone just ignored Hiro, as Superman kept on explaining.

Superman: “And every time you guys manages to escape, she makes me turn back time. The weirdest part was, that every time you escaped, some of them were the same way.”

Batman: “He also turned back time if the class trials were too fast and easy.”

Makoto: “Wait, what?”

Superman: “Well, they did look fascinating when you actually do some detective stuff out of it.”

Batman: “Yeah, it’s actually kind of-”

Makoto: “Wait, you watched us play this sick game?”

Batman: “Well, yeah, it’s on TV and-”

Makoto: “And you just watched instead of saving us!!!???”

Everyone around Makoto was shocked about his temper tantrum, even Junko did not see that one coming.

Superman: “Sorry, but like we said earlier, she has dirt on us.”

Batman: “If it makes up for anything, we’re sorry.”

Makoto took a breather.

Makoto: “It’s fine, you have a point.”

Superman: “Phew… And here I thought that-”

Then Makoto gets around Batman with a knife at his neck, holding him hostage.

Superman: “Wow!”

Makoto: “Like hell I’ll forgive you two!”

Superman: “Okay, we get it! I won’t turn back time anymore, I promise!”

Makoto: “Oh, you don’t need to stop with it. No, you should do it, and save all of us before the game even started!”

Everyone was uncomfortable seeing Makoto threatening Superman with Batman’s life on the line.

Makoto: “My friends died! I’m not okay! I act like I’m fine and okay, but in truth I’m almost broken from carrying on their deaths! So, you go back in time and save us, okay?”

Superman: “Please, just pull the knife away-”

Makoto: “JUST GO BACK IN TIME ALREADY!!!”

* * *

Makoto: “And then we all got saved by the best heroes ever, who also brought Junko and Mukuro to justice! Superman and Batman!”

Makoto and his 14 friends cheered while Superman and Batman felt guilty as all hell. Without drawing attention to themselves, Superman and Batman walked closer in on each other and whispered.

Superman: “I can’t believe how low I’ve sunken when it’s about weaknesses…”

Batman: “Well, it’s okay, don’t worry. And you know why?”

Superman: “Thanks, my friend. And why is it-”

Batman: “Because I’m Batman!”

Superman: “Of… course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I made it! Phew, that took... only a week. It was pretty fun making this, and I was glad that many liked it. I'll make more HISHE about DR2 and the others, but not V3, since somebody else made a pretty good work of that one. I'll also make a work the shows other scenarios in the chapters I didn't think about or didn't mention, and the idea came from a comment I got from a great writer.
> 
> Look forward to my next HISHE when I have time to make one, and you can also look at my other work "Danganronpa Hearts" if you want to.
> 
> See ya.


End file.
